


Star Wars, Alliance

by Lightningstrike13



Series: Aleia Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstrike13/pseuds/Lightningstrike13
Summary: Aleia Dameron, daughter of the famous resistance general, Poe Dameron, starts her journey to find who she is. As a skilled pilot, she earns The title of Commander and a Squadron of her own. Born in a time of peace, but raised in a time of war, like before the dark side starts to rise again, this time, The Foreign Defense made up of ex-first order and imperials thinks if team up they will for sure win
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Finn/Rose Tico, Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, rey skywalker/ben solo
Series: Aleia Dameron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Star Wars, Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> New Characters:  
> Aleia Dameron: impulsive, rash, fantastic pilot, is as good at fighting on solid ground as up in the sky, has had a slight problem with her past, mother left when she was baby, is force sensitive, doesn’t really want to be, doesn’t like talking about it, never has,  
> Rank: Commander  
> Age at the beginning of series:17 Age at the end of series:25  
> Nickname: Leia  
> Ship: t-71 X-wing  
> Call name: Alliance leader, Alliance 1, 
> 
> Kaseya Bisle: parents used to be in the first order, hard worker, training to be a Jedi, one of Reys and Ben's first padawans besides their daughter and Finn, also the resistances goto spy, took on the name Fulcrum after some of the greatest spies in history  
> Rank: Jedi  
> Age at the beginning of series:18 Age at the end of series:26  
> Nickname: Kase  
> Call name: Fulcrum 
> 
> Rizaline Skywalker: Jedi, you can tell from just her name, she is one powerful girl, probably keeps everyone from losing their shit.  
> Rank: Jedi  
> Age at the beginning of series:19 Age at the end of series:27  
> Nickname: Ritz  
> Call name: Miracle 
> 
> Zoey Tico: knows “fixing” better than anyone, has a large sense of humor, plays pranks on everyone, gets in serious trouble sometimes along with her twin brother, Zander Tico.  
> Rank: Mechanic  
> Age at the beginning of series:16 Age at the end of series:23  
> Nickname: Zoe 
> 
> Zander Tico: knows “fixing” better than anyone, has a large sense of humor, plays pranks on everyone, gets in serious trouble sometimes along with his twin sister, Zoey Tico.  
> Rank: Mechanic  
> Age at the beginning of series:16 Age at the end of series:23  
> Nickname: Zand 
> 
> Lucas Dameron: Aleia's little brother (half brother)kinda uptight, thinks the world will end if he breaks the rules, hopes to be a great pilot, like his dad and sister  
> Rank: junior archivist,  
> Age at the beginning of series:12 Age at the end of series:19  
> Nickname: luke 
> 
> Xena Baylith: part of alliance squadron, Twilielk, is a spritely young pilot probably the most problematic of the group, gets in places she shouldn't,  
> Rank: Lieutenant  
> Age at the beginning of series:18 Age at the end of series: 26  
> Ship: t-71 X-wing,  
> Call name: Alliance 3
> 
> Darren Amos: part of alliance squadron, Mirialan/Human, very attractive, but incredibly oblivious,  
> Rank: Captain  
> Age at the beginning of series:19 Age at the end of series:27  
> Ship: t-70 X-wing  
> Call name: Alliance 2
> 
> Lykira Viros: part of alliance squadron, Human, Nerd (information sponge, Know-it-all, you know what I mean)  
> Rank: lieutenant  
> Age at the beginning of series:19 Age at the end of series:27  
> Ship: A-wing  
> Call name: Alliance 4
> 
> Qiran Ziran: part of alliance squadron, Human, hot head, acts like a jerk most of the time  
> Rank: lieutenant  
> Age at the beginning of series:19 Age at the end of series:27  
> Ship: t-71 X-wing  
> Call name: Alliance 5
> 
> canon characters descriptions at the end

Sweat ran down Aleia’s face, she felt her hands clamming up under her gloves, her heart pounding. She never expected to be this nervous, she'd done this before, like thousands of times. High in the clouds, in her X-wing, waiting to start the assessment. BB-24, her droid, (well one of the droids, she and her dad owned multiple) beeped a small remark. “No I’m fine two-four” he beeped again, “I’m sure!” “don’t get your wires twisted up in a knot!, I’m fine.”

When Wedge came, She almost thought she was gonna drop out of the sky. Wedge was a very old man who had taught her father how to fly, been in the Rebellion, helped rebuild the Resistance after the Battle of Crait, and fought in the Battle of Exegol.  
 **“You ready Dameron?”** He said over coms. _No, not really_ ** _,_** she thought. **“Ready as I'll ever be”** she responded. **“Ok let’s get going then”**. She then remembered something her dad always said to her when he was teaching her something new, don’t think about it, you think too hard bout it and you mess up. She brought the X-wing around to stop at the starting point.  
 _If I mess this up, how much of a disappointment will I be?._

Two-four whirred at the starting of the lights for the assessment. “All right, all right, I get, I get it” “we’re gonna do great Two-four, we ve aced this test before and we can do it again” “pull up on the accelerator, one blast here, one blast there, and boom, we’re done!” Two-four beeped nervously, “Yeah, I don’t count that one-” Two-four chittered, “a bird got in the way!-” **“Dameron! are you going to argue with your droid all-day or take this assessment?”** Wedge exclaimed. **“Yes! Sorry!”** she yelped. And the count down started, Red, yellow, GREEN!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Perfect scores Dameron, as always”**  
Wedge said Aleia let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. **"Also, there's someone here to bring you back to Ajan Kloss."** Her first thought was her dad, but then she knew times were tough and that he wouldn't come for just some little assessment, but then she remembered this was her last one at the academy, Aleia's eyes widened, and sat up so fast her helmet bumped the top of her x-wing "oww" she complained.

She looked out the window to see Wedge Antilles laughing his ass off in his own starfighter. Damm old man, she thought crossly, **"it's Connix isn't it?"** She said over comms. Two-four chittered, "Shut-up! No, I am not scared of him, I live with him Goddammit" **"yes, why you bring her down"**  
He answered  
“Stupid,!” she muttered to herself.

As she landed the t-70 she saw Lieutenant Kaydel Connix, with her datapad in her hand. “So, how it go?” she asked as the young pilot walked closer, “fine, same as always” she put her arm around Aleia and led her toward the academy building.

Connix was her dad’s fiance, she had raised the 17-year-old since she was a little girl, since her birth mother was quite absent, who had run away when she was only a couple of months old, leaving her father with to raise her alone, thankfully family and friends had stepped in to help, so Aleia had been raised by multiple parents. It was when she was 15 she had officially joined the resistance, before that she had spent battles holed up in her grandparent’s house on Yavin 4.

As she packed her bag she thought how much she was gonna miss the academy, “Ah who am I kidding, this place is a trash fire” she said with a mischievous smile. She closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, clasping the door frame as she walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Characters:  
> Wedge Antilles: I know he's old as shit, but I needed a teacher. So… 
> 
> Poe Dameron: you all know da man, da boss, the dad, I felt like he would be a great dad so, yeah, he was single for a while due to a one night stand, because Poe’s a hoe. Until Kaydel saves him so yeah, I also wanted to make his son have his asshole qualities, and his impulsivity to try insane things that could go utterly and dangerously wrong, I feel like Poe doesn't really like his son but loves him anyway because he's his son, but since this story entirely revolves around Aleia and her relationship with Poe,(see: Star Wars, Poe Dameron) and trying to find her way through the shitshow of life she has, it becomes kinda hard to balance his work life and his personal life (which in this universe is basically the same thing). 
> 
> Finn: yo, this dude Jedi. there's a holiday special on Disney plus, where Rey is starting to train him (its lego, but whatever), so he has a lightsaber but doesn't really use it, and keeps it locked in a box because well.. (Zander Tico, Zoey Tico) yes he married Rose. I know we all think TLJ was shit but he needed a partner with his Hufflepuff self.
> 
> Rey Skywalker: we all know her (if you don't then why are you here?) the great, the mighty Jedi not so master, I didn't really know what to do while making Rizaline,(see: Star Wars, A Skywalker's legacy) she's kinda weird character because of her parents so Rey is kinda just here for the ride, she helps Aleia with a lot of her chaos but that's pretty much it 
> 
> Rose Tico: also just here for the ride, she's kinda a more minor character in the story just because I don't have a lot of ideas for her, I feel like she's Kaydel’s and Rey's mom friend. 
> 
> Zorii bliss: minor character Again doesn’t have much of a purpose in the story
> 
> Kaydel Ko Connix: oh Kaydel what can I say for you, you young, not so innocent soul, (trust me there is a lot of fanfiction out there, if you want to stay innocent enough, don’t looking for it) in this story she plays a much bigger part in it, (I know a lot of people ship Finn and Poe but I feel like if they hooked up their friendship would be ruined and they wouldn't work as well together.) she technically is Aleia's mother, (see: StarWars, Connix).
> 
> Ben Solo: I know canonically he's dead, but I like him, so. He needs to be in the story, or else Ritz is non-existent, also he deserved better, so here you are. In this story, he's mostly kind and yes Hux is his partner in crime and yes he marries Rey because Reylo  
> .  
> Jessika Pava: I have always found jess to be kinda socially awkward and weird, I mean she is literally called the great destroyer by droids because she goes through so many of them
> 
> Suralinda Javos: she's Aleia’s crazy aunt, that’s all I have to say about her.
> 
> Armitage Hux: I know canonically he's dead, but I like him, so. He adds to the story and he's comedy relief in this he actually has a chance to develop a good character 
> 
> Snap Wexley: I know canonically he's dead, but I like him, so.., I also needed Black Squadron to be a thing, and I wanted to keep the original Hence: Kare Kun, Suralinda Javos, Jessika Pava.
> 
> Kare Kun: I hate that In TROS they killed off snap because he has WIFE!, this badass, she's Amazing in the Poe Dameron comics, and in the book Resistance Reborn by Rebecca Roanhorse.


End file.
